


The other Begining

by Jawnlover221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlover221b/pseuds/Jawnlover221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Sherlock and John and how they could have progressed in life if the first meeting was a bit different. </p>
<p>"Yes I have a small but beautiful flat in the city so can we meet there at 2 o'clock cause now I must go.' He walked to the door and open it but I said quick ' Wait I don't know where!' He winked again 'I will pick you at 2 pm at your flat' and with this he was gone away."</p>
<p>This work is also to be found on watt pad  (my account there is antjewi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lonely John

One day I sat on the bench with my coffee in one hand and my mobile in the other . I was so focused on the new mobile I received yesterday that I don't notice the person in front of me. The men was speaking to me and I thought he want to ask something so I said 'sorry sir?'. But the men was not asking anything ,he said 'Hey I'm Mike, Mike Stampford from Barth. You are John ,right ?' 'Yea hey Mike sorry I was focused on this' I were showing him the mobile and he laughed a bit. Me and Mike were on Barth college together but we don't kept in touch since I joined the army.

'I thought you were in Afghanistan or Iraq, what happend?' I thought a moment if I should tell him but he is or was a friend so why not. 'Yea Afghanistan but I was shoot there and now I'm back in London and search for a cheap flat , it could also be a flat mate cause I have not much money now '  
Mike grinned at me and said 'Well you are not the first person who said this to me this morning.'

Later we were going to Barth to meet that person who was searching a flat as well. We came into the labour and there he was ....a beautiful looking men, high ,I think nearly six feet, with dark curled hair and sharp cheekbones .... but wait.Did I thought beautiful? I'm not gay , yea ok I had my advantages with men at the army but I dated only woman when I was back in London now, so why fascinates this men me in such a strange way?

Mike was there while in the middle of the labour and greets the man with a 'hey' so I followed him and waited till Mike began the conversation ' John this is Sherlock Holmes , Sherlock this is John Watson, an old friend of mine' The men looked at me and asked 'Afghanistan or Iraq ?' I was shocked at the first moment cause Mike couldn't have told him that I was in the army. 'What?' I asked perplexed. 'I said Afghanistan or Iraq?' he said with a soft voice. ' Yea I understood but how did you know I was in war?' 'I didn't know it but I noticed your leg and that your skin is brown on your hands and in your face but above the writs are pale skin so you don't be there for holiday and the only wars in such country's were Afghanistan or Iraq so that's why my question.'

'Ah... ok well it was Afghanistan', but now this men fascinated me once more cause no one else noticed the leg anymore ,I was shoot yes and I go a bit out of balance but before I could say anything else Sherlock said' So what do you think about violins?' I was so perplexed that I asked once more'What?' He winked and said 'We should know the worst habits from each other if we will share a flat together.'

Ah he knew already why I'm here, not surprisingly after the Afghanistan-Iraq-Chose. 'Well I've got nothing against violins so it's absolutely ok but when you know why I'm here so you have already a flat in your mind where we can live together or did I get this wrong?' He smiled a little smile ... really cute.... Wait stop thinking about him in that way he will be your flat mate! Sherlock replied 'Yes I have a small but beautiful flat in the city so can we meet there at 2 o'clock cause now I must go.' He walked to the door and open it but I said quick ' Wait I don't know where!' He winked again 'I will pick you at 2 pm at your flat' and with this he was gone.


	2. Johns room

It was 1:23 pm when I heard some knocks on my door. I was confused cause it couldn't be that mysterious men or? I walk,only with a towel around my hips,to the door and shock ... There he was, in a black coat with standing collar and a blue scarf. 'Oh I'm a bit early cause we must pack your things' He stormed in without another word and began to pack my few belongings (this was only a interim room) in a sport bag he found.

'Eh what you're doing?' I asked perplexed and realized that I wear only a towel... I grabed a pant and a jeans behind his back and disappeared in the bath. I heared him answer from the main room 'Is it not obvious, I pack your things cause u will move with me in that flat' I came back and at last I put my jumper on. 

'Ehm yes but why you are so sure that I will move with you in that flat I didn't saw it yet' 'Well cause u won't pay the half for our flat than for this a little room' He said triumphantly and gave me my jacket. He said our flat... _**Wait stop he sees you as a flatmate nothing else and this is the only thing you are a flatmate for him**_...He had packed all my belongings under 7 min and now we were on our way to this,like he said lovely flat.

Once we got off of the cap and there was the front door of 221b Baker Street. He knocked on the door and a lovely old lady appeared at the door 'Oh hello Sherlock' She huged him and then looked at me. Was she his mother ? 'Misses Hudson this is John Watson , John this is our new land lady'

She smiled at me and said without breaking eye contact 'and _only this,_ my lovely Sherlock' He smirked a bit and she led us in. Up the stairs was the flat for us. It was old-fashioned but yes it was a lovely little flat. Misses Hudson followed us and behind me she asked 'So what you both want to make with the second bedroom?' I turned around and blushed 'I need it to sleep in' I thought I saw Sherlock smirk a bit ... But this couldn't be. Mrs. Hudson smiled at me and nodded 'Ok then I let you alone together' with this and a little smile she went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is on :)   
> I hope you have all enjoyed it   
> It would be nice if there is any feedback you can give :)


	3. The flat

A few days later ... Sherlock and I lived now for 4 days together and he is more mysterious then I thought before, he locked his bedroom, going in his, called ' _ **mind palace**_ ', to think but when he is there he doesn't spoke with me and he burrowed every time my phone or my laptop. The fifth day he didn't came out of his room and there is one thing that shocked me really ...

He doesn't eat or when he did it's so less that I'm very worried about him.Clearly as a doctor ... _I hope so_. One week later a guy, Lestrade, calls him and he was away , I sat down in the comfortable armchair to read the newspaper when I heard steps on the stairs again.

'John you was an army doctor right?'

'Yes' I answered, not sure why he asked me this.

'And you saw horrible things at the army right?'

'Yes enough for a lifetime'

'Want you more?'

**_'Oh god yes'_** I said and we sat in a cab.

He didn't tell me where we were going. After 15 minutes we were at the Scotland Yard and we went inside. There was a older man waiting for us and greets Sherlock. I sighted and noticed for now that I hoped that the guy named Lestrade was not his boyfriend and wanted to beat me just for that. He was your flatmate John nothing more ! He asked Sherlock for his opinion at a case and Sherlock asked me for my opinion...which made me blush... and for that we were 3 hours at Scotland Yard. The ride home in the cab was totally silent but Sherlock wasn't thinking, no he stared at me and when we finally came home I found the courage to asked him why he was starring at me.

'Sherlock?' 'Hmmm?' 'Why are you staring at me?' 'I try to deduce you John' I blushed 'Oh ok but why?' 'Because I try to figure out why you blushed when you saw Lestrade at Scotland Yard' _oh god he saw it_... What should I say now?! 'Don't lie to me John' I had no choice 'Well when I saw the name Lestrade on your phone I thought that was your boyfriend and when we came to Scotland Yard and I saw this nice man I could have beat me just for that'

Suddenly his eyes widened a bit and then he was back to normal 'ah ok then good night John' then he was in his room and I decided to go to sleep for now without thinking about our conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the chapter :)  
> Would be nice if there is any feedback you can give :)


	4. Sherlock can be nice?!

The next morning I was very tired cause I couldn't sleep that night, I thought about the things Sherlock had said, about me and him in the cab so near together, about his looks .... _**Oh god these green-bluish eyes they are so wonderful like the window to his soul**_... Wait John you can't think about your flatmate.

The point was in this night I realized that I've feelings for this man but I don't think that he will ever feel the same way cause he is so beautiful and he can get everyone but that was the question would he ever will have one on his side? And if then he wouldn't choose an ex-solider, with a huge scarf and the second reason is that I'm old.

Suddenly I heard the door to his bedroom open. I kept my newspaper in front of my face when he came in. 'Good morning John do you want some tea?' Did I really heard that,he never asked me if I want tea or even said good morning. I looked up to him with one brow raised. 'Morning , yea that would be nice thank you' 'Why the confused face' I noticed that my brow was still raised 'oh I just read a interesting thing nothing else' I heard only a 'hmmm'.

Sherlock was the whole day in Barth to find out how old bruises can get so I went shopping and cleaned the flat. It was 9pm when he came back. And the game began from scratch 'John' he called from the kitchen 'Sherlock what is?' 'Do you want some tea?' I bought milk.' Ok this was weird Sherlock never bought milk because he forgot it every time. I went into the kitchen and watched how he bowled  the tea before I was saying 'Sherlock why do  you behave so differently ?'

He turned around 'What do you mean with different?' I sighted 'well you're nice to me, you brought milk and you've starred yesterday for hours in my eyes' Sherlock blushed 'I just want to be nice to you John but I can't explain it to you... Not yet' He wanted to go but I kept him on the wrist 'Sherlock what's the matter? Please speak with me!' 'John I can't please let me go' 'Sherlock no tell me the truth' I pulled him around the table and in front of me. 'John please let me go I can't tell you the truth now' I noticed how close we stood together, I can felt his breath on my skin. I blushed crimson. 'John why you do this ?' 'What?' I asked confused 'This' he said and touched my cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is could he be nicer ?   
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)


	5. Does that really happened ?!

We stood in the kitchen 10 cm away from each other and he hold my cheek 'Ehmm' 'And this?' 'What?' I said confused. 'When we are close together you are blushing, you're mumbling words and can't answer to my questions clearly and I would like to understand why'

_Can I longer lie in this beautiful face? How should I say him that I've feelings for him more than friendship, that I want more than friendship!_ But will this ruin our friendship, would he want that I move out, that we don't work together any longer. But what if he feels the same things ? Can I risk this? No I can't, it's better if I lie

'It's nothing Sherlock maybe I'm just sick' 'John don't lie to me!' he said in a soft voice 'I can feel your pulse' he said with a smirk and I realized that his index finger was on my pulsepoint. What should I do next ? Maybe I could go away but I thought Sherlock saw this idea coming up in my mind so he strengthened his grip around my wrist 'John please don't go away' My eyes widened a bit ... did I heard this right ?! Dowas Sherlock Holmes said please to me?

Now I was the one to ask 'Why?' and he was the one who blushed 'Because I like you near me' I was confused, had Sherlock the same feelings or was is just an experiment (he loves to try things out on me) 'Sherlock what do you mean you like me close?' 'Well I can't describe it and that's why I wouldn't tell you this tonight, I have some feelings I can't identify' as I heard that my heart skipped a beat now I wanted to know more about these feelings

'Sherlock what feelings?' 'I can't describe them John but...' He pulled me to him and our faces were only inches away '...but I can show you how I feel' and with this 'feel' his lips were on mine. First it was so light as a feather but as I felt his lips on mine I pulled him in a closer, one of my hand in his curls and one on his cheek, his hands laid on my back and stroked little circles on it. _Oh god it felt so good!_

As he felt that I kissed him back, he deepened the kiss. Out of breath we broke the kiss. 'Sherlock what was that?' I asked. He smiled shyly to me 'Well John that's how I feel but I don't know if u feel the same way that's why I couldn't be near you for days and now all broke out I'm so sor-...' I put a finger on his lips and said 'Sherlock you idiot there is nothing for you, you should say sorry for, I have the same feelings towards you' and with this I kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long... But we got a new dog that's why I haven't much time to write :)


	6. The right direction ?!

The second kiss was much better, cause we both knew that we feel the same things towards each other. His one hand was on my back, stroke it lightly, the other one was cupping my cheek and his thumb stroked circles. My one hand was in his smooth black curls ... _how much I wanted to ruffle through them in the past_... and the other one on his hip.

 His lips were so soft but I can't held my self so I bit him slightly on the bottom lip and for me he let out the most beautiful sound I heard in years. I broke apart and looked him deep in the eyes and I saw a tear glisten in his eye. ' _ **Sherlock what the matter? Was I going to far? Was it hurtful? Or did you wanted not more? Sherlock I'm so sorry but I had these feelings for so long now and you brought them all up with this kiss**_ ' He pulled me in a hug, my head on his chest while he whispered in my ear 'John that was absolutely right, I have some tears in my eyes because I'm so happy that you feel the same way, I can not hold back these feelings any longer'.

He kissed my head. I was so happy at this moment and said 'Sherlock but what did that mean now?' 'I don't know John you proclaimed to everyone that you aren't gay but now you kissed me so what does that mean for you?' I blushed but I can't held it back anymore 'Sherlock I love you and I would like to call you my boyfriend if you want and I want that you are by my side for rest the entire life'.

His mouth was wide open and his eyes also ' _ **yes to all that john I love you so much and this will be the greatest adventure in my life**_ ' he pulled me in a hug. 'Sherlock' I mumbled in his shoulder 'we should go to bed it's late' Sherlock kissed me on the forehead and mumbled an ok. I wanted to go upstairs when I felt a hand around my wrist. 'Sherlock what are you doing?' 'You said we should go to bed so now we should to go to bed' and with that he pushed me in direction of his bedroom. 'But Sherlo-...' He put a finger on my lip and pushed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for this late update but I was on holiday and then my work started ..., I'm sorry but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)


	7. The first night

We went to his bedroom and when we stand in front of his bed I blushed 'oh how I love this' and again he touched my cheeks. 'But now what's the matter John it's only a bed' I blushed a bit more cause I felt the hotness coming up my neck 'Sherlock I have no pyjama here so I better go up and...-' and again he put a finger on my lips 'John you can use one of my trousers but I want to see your chest ... I dreamed so long of your chest if it really is so muscled as under your soft jumpers' at the end he gets more and more silent and I can swear I saw a blush on his cheeks.

I found his hand and twined my fingers with his ones 'But when you'll see my chest I can also see your lean body because you are so beautiful Sherlock'. He nodded in my direction and went away to get some pants and then he pulled his shirt over his head and there was his thin but muscled chest and back and how I loved it to see his blush but I don't wanted that he felt uncomfortable and so I pulled also my shirt over my head and we both stand there with bare chest but trousers. I went to him and pulled him in a warm hug. I sighted and whispered in his ear 'Sherlock my beautiful prince' he sighted and I noticed he had hold his breath and kissed my hair. 'John can we go to bed?' he asked and I nodded at his neck.

We both claimed into the bed and cuddled close to each other. He breathed out luckily and I smiled at him 'Sherlock you don't know how long I dreamed about our first kiss but I wasn't sure if you feel the same way that's why I never -...' 'Shhh it's alright John I felt this way since our first memeting in the lab but you always said that you're not gay that's why I kept them inside but when you were so close to me in the kitchen I couldn't hold it back any longer' 'Sherlock my beautiful prince you haven't to keep it inside any longer please kiss me now I've waited so long'

He leaned in and started to kiss me first so light that I nearly couldn't feel his lips but with the time the kisses became deeper. He kissed with such a passion, his lips are so soft and as I felt his tongue tip at my upper lip I moaned a bit and let him in and with that the kisses grow so hot that it was hard to breath. After, it felt like hours I broke the kiss and we both breathed heavy.

'John' he said with a sleepy voice. 'Yes my little prince?' 'Why you call me like this?' He asked with a yawn between it. I laughed a little bit and said to him 'Because you were the braver one of us and now sleep my little prince and tomorrow you will wake up beside me I promise' he came closer and laid his head on my chest 'please keep this promise forever so I can wake every morning beside my beloved doctor' and with that he drifted away in sleep. I smiled and after a while I felt happily asleep as well.


	8. Good morning

I heard heavy rain when I woke up and asked me for a while where I was till I felt soft curls on my neck and a hand covering my scar on my shoulder.

I was in Sherlock's bedroom, me, John Watson was together with Sherlock Holmes in one bed cuddled up close to each other. I couldn't be happier in this moment. Suddenly I heard a snore and looked at Sherlock who smirked up to me. 'Good morning John' I smiled back and said 'Good morning my little prince have you slept well?' He came up and started to kiss me.

Between the kisses he whispered 'yes' _kiss_ 'and' _kiss_ 'you' _kiss_ 'my' _kiss_ 'beloved' _kiss_ 'doctor?' _kiss_. I broke the kiss with heavy breath and grinned 'It was the best night in my life so far' and kissed him back with such a passion that this time he broke the kiss. 'John you must not go to work today or?' I shook my head and he gave me the biggest grin that I've ever seen appearing on Sherlock Holmes' lips in all theses month we lived together.

'Why you are so happy about it?' I asked confused. He pulled me close to his mouth and whispered in my ear 'Because I would like that we two stay all day in bed, do things together and this' He stroke my belly and kissed me. While he was doing this I blushed again and shivered. I felt his soundless laughter and he gets abruptly up and I let out a sad loud. 'I'm back in five minutes please stay in bed luv' and with that he was out of the room. I sighted and waited for him to come back. While I was waiting I took a closer look at his bedroom, it was not different to mine up stairs but all the personal things made it to something special like its owner.

I can't believe that Sherlock loves me back, he is such a beautiful man with such an intellect. _Ok he can be a annoying dick sometimes when he is bored_ but there are more positive features to love him not only his look and brain. No it's so cute when he comes out with his mussed hair and sit at the table with tired eyes and yaws all time, his violin play is incredible ... how he can bring the notes together and put so much passion in it. Every time I had the chance to listen and see him I sat down for a while and enjoy him. And now I lay here and waiting for his return to cuddle again with this gorgeous man.

I heard steps outside and turned back to the door as he came in with a tray, on it croissants, jam, honey, tea, sugar and milk. He claimed back into the bed and put it in front of us. It was my favourite tea and jam. I couldn't believe it, Sherlock made breakfast for me ... ok I was sure Mrs. Hudson does the most but it was his idea so how was it possible to not love this man. I pulled him to me, whispered in his ear 'thank you so much my little prince' and kissed him again with as much passion  as I had.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it :)  
> Please leave feedback :) 
> 
> Oh and sorry for all grammar or spelling mistake :/


End file.
